


The College Adventures of Makoto Tachibana

by harhar12



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, College, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harhar12/pseuds/harhar12
Summary: Excitement was abound when the Tokyo 1st District Sports Meet was announced. Universities were to send in athletes for various sports events.Enter Makoto, now 2nd year college student who intended to enter as a backstroke swimmer. What will happen if he can't?





	1. Meeting the roommate

The new academic year had come and, now college sophomore, Makoto Tachibana was moving into the on-campus dorms. Real estate in Tokyo had skyrocketed by ridiculous amounts and living in a single apartment without a roommate to share rent with was considered unsustainable. Makoto who came from a middle class family was extremely aware of this. The one year lease of his last apartment paid for by his dad had just ended. He was offered a 'fair amount' by the landlord for another year's lease.

 _Fair amount, my ass._ He thought begrudgingly. The price had nearly doubled. There was no way his family could afford it. There were also utilities like the electricity bill and water bill. He had to allot money to his utilities from his monthly allowance; also from his parents. Needless to say, Makoto was feeling guilty.

He did not anticipate the amount of workload that college entailed. He wasn't even able to get a part-time job because of it. He subsisted on his parents allowance which was alloted to two things: utilities and discount food. He had mastered the art of instant noodles and what could be done with them. Soup, stir-fried, deep fried even. He had began to show signs of the legendary 15 pounds gained by all college freshmen

Apartment life was absolute hell for Makoto. Sure, he had no curfew but he wasn't the party animal type. More importantly, he didn't have any money to have a night life. He couldn't even meet with Haru to have dinner together.  So he made a decision.

The dorm offers of Tokyo Central University were somewhat reasonable with utilities already included in the payments. There was also a tiny restaurant ran by and elderly couple which had varying student budget meals everyday. Makoto was practically in paradise. He had been offered the only duplex room that had an available bed.

 _Oh. So I have a roommate. I hope they're nice_. He made his way to the room with luggage in tow. As he opened the door, he was met with a familiar mop of green hair.

Makoto stared in disbelief.

"Ikuya Kirishima!?"

"Makoto!?"

 


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ikuya catch up.

"I can't believe it. We haven't seen each other since middle school," said Makoto as he pulled the other in for a hug. This startled Ikuya. He slightly pushed the other away to break free. 

 _Weird. Did I do anything wrong_. Makoto shrugged and carried his luggage into the room. The room was pretty nice; both sides nearly identical save for the single mini fridge right in the middle of the room. The left side of the room was clearly claimed if the band posters and messed up sheets were anything to go by. The right side however was a stark contrast. He was told that the previous occupant had moved out a month prior to his arrival so he expected there to be some damage here and there. But no. The right side of the room was near pristine save for a few scratches on the desk and the headboard.

"So, this is my side, huh?" He asked Ikuya, sounding a teensy bit apprehensive. He made his way to the bed and sat down, deciding to unpack his luggage later.

"Um... yeah. I kinda cleaned up a little bit. I didn't know you were going to be my new roommate." Ikuya said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Makoto noticed how the other was avoiding eye contact.

"I didn't even know you went here." He retorted. He even threw in chuckle for good measure. This seemed to loosen the other up albeit just a tiny bit. They settled into an easy conversation after that, both boys lying down on their respective beds.

"So, how's Haru?"

Makoto flinched slightly at the question. He and Haru had not been able to keep in touch for the past year or so. After the trip back to Iwatobi where they buried a time capsule near the swimming the club, Haru threw himself into training. Unexpectedly, Haru really took his training seriously because he had Rin to catch up to.

Makoto frowned at that thought. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of Rin's impact on Haru. Where Makoto had failed in motivating Haru, Rin had damn well succeeded. Makoto, too, had grown engrossed in schoolwork. It wasn't like they wanted to drift apart but it was what their situations demanded. Slowly, their communication was reduced to random text messages on special occasions and cancelled plans.

Back to the question thrown at him, he really did not know what to say.

"He's fine, I guess." He said lamely. The silence after was telling. Ikuya furrowed his eyebrows and made a confused face.

They told each other stories of their time apart. About how Makoto and the others brought back to life the Iwatobi Swimming Club with just five members and winning the Nationals medley relay. Being the captain of their own teams. Anything really.

"You never told me why you and Haru decided to quit the swim club during middle school." Ikuya mused.

"I'll save that story for when Haru is here. He can tell you better than anyone." Makoto said dismissively.

They continued talking until they heard a stomach growl. They made their way to the tiny restaurant near the dorm and ordered two student meals and two ice creams on Ikuya as a welcoming gift to Makoto.

 _I could get used to this._ Yes, Makoto could.

* * *

 

**A N N O U N C E M E N T**

**WHAT** : Swim Team Tryouts

 **WHEN** : Saturday, 4PM-7PM

 **WHERE** : Tokyo Water Palace (see map below)

 **WHO** : Any regular student of Tokyo Central

 **REMINDERS** :

> \- Bring your own swimsuit
> 
> \- Tokyo Central IDs are a must
> 
> \- There will be free refreshments
> 
> \- Students in graduate studies are not allowed to participate

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floor plan for Makoto and Ikuya's dorm room:  
> [here](http://imgur.com/Bf1HJca)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated


	3. Enter Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru runs into a wall.

 

Something about Haru was _off._

Haru had been offered a scholarship by Kyoto University. Apart from waived tuition fees, he had a monthly stipend, in-house coaches and a solo room in the athletes dormitory; provided Haru would represent the school in intercollegiate competitions. He also had to participate in the national team qualifiers.

It was a lot to work on, sure. Soon enough, he would stop taking morning soaks in his tiny personal tub. That was because he had nearly an entire day of water activities ahead of him. The university had personally scheduled Haru's classes to afternoon so his morning energy would be devoted to his training.

This was how his first collegiate year had played out. His first year in training was rough around the edges but overall good. Through the rigorous training schedule, he had formed somewhat of a routine. He constantly improved his times, scoring personal bests over and over. He had trouble building the muscle mass required for his intense training. He could only eat mackerel a maximum of three times a week. It had taken a while for him to get used to his high-protein, high-carb, low-salt diet but other than that everything went well.

But lately, beginning sophomore year, something had been off.

* * *

 

 

"Nanase, you're late again! If you weren't one of our best rookies, I would've dropped you by now," said his coach who was a former Olympian himself. He was also getting inconsistent with his times. He didn't know what was wrong.

He went on an all mackerel diet despite the gentle warning from his coaches but that back fired. Similar to his middle school days, his stamina suffered the following day. Much to his chagrin, he reverted back to eating his high-protein, high-carb, low salt diet immediately the next day.

He then spent his time floating in the the pool. The water would know what was wrong. The water knew everything. Asking the water had been Haru's last resort.

"Oi, Nanase! Other people need to practice around here." Haru was interrupted from his heart-to-heart with the water. It was the leader of the synchronized swimming team. Haru reluctantly made his way to the side of the pool where the starting blocks were. He had gotten used to climbing out of the pool himself without anyone pulling him out.

 

_Makoto._

 

He and Makoto never had the chance to say goodbye properly. there was too much paperwork for to be done for the scholarship. Makoto had been busy with prep school and college entrance exams. Haru didn't mean to leave for Kyoto without saying goodbye. It was just that he couldn't help it. He left on a sunny afternoon, said his goodbyes to  Makoto's mom, Makoto's dad, and the twins.

Just not Makoto. Makoto who had been with him since he could remember. Makoto who tirelessly pulled him out of his bathtub nearly every morning so they could go to school together. Makoto who was still at prep school that afternoon. Well, he did send him a text goodbye. A text that would later be buried in cancelled plans and empty greetings. Kyoto was far away from Tokyo after all.

 

_Maybe, I'm just lonely. No. I can't afford to be lonely._

 

Past Haru wouldn't have cared for swim times and personal bests. Past Haru would have shaken off whatever was weighing him down. Past Haru would have gone to the starting block and swam endless laps; endless laps until he had his shit together.

But Haru had changed. For the past year, he had been swimming to remain _en route_ to his Olympic dream. Going to Sydney had made him realize a dream. Rin was the reason he actively considered going for a bigger stage. The thirst to compete against Rin was what kept him going. Right now, it doesn't look like it's enough

 

_It doesn't look like I'm enough._

 

The Olympic stage was a ledge Haru was barely hanging on to. Haru was stuck. He'd been stuck since the beginning of sophomore year and he didn't know why. It didn't make sense.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru had retired into the privacy of his dorm room after another unproductive day at practice. The ceiling would be trembling in fear if it felt how hard Haru was staring into it. It was time for his nightly soak but he wasn't up for it. Not when the water was rejecting him like this.

 

_What am I doing wrong!?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryouts next chapter~  
> [The lovely Ai as a preview for next chapter.](http://imgur.com/a/ZRoIk)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please comment, if you can.  
> I'm really not sure if I should continue this story so comments would be nice.


	4. Tryout? or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sees some familiar faces in the swim team tryouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you can!

 

Makoto's hands trembled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

The announcement reinstating the Tokyo 1st District Sports Meet had not been long ago. Every university within the first district of Tokyo was required to send at least one team to compete. The annual sports meet was postponed indefinitely so the government sports commission could focus on the preparations for the Olympics. Two years later, the sports meet was finally happening again.

His university, Tokyo Central, was mainly focused on academic competitions; the university specialty being science. This was not to say that Tokyo Central did not have any reputation to uphold in the athletics department. Tokyo Central housed one of the most decorated volleyball teams in Japan's intercollegiate history; male and female. Aside from being the team to beat in the volleyball events, the basketball, rugby, and track teams did fairly well.

Never before had Tokyo Central sent a swim team to the sports meet as the school doesn't even have a swimming facility.

 

Until now.

* * *

 

 

**A N N O U N C E M E N T**

**WHAT** : Swim Team Tryouts

 **WHEN** : Saturday, 4PM-7PM

 **WHERE** : Tokyo Water Palace (see map below)

 **WHO** : Any regular student of Tokyo Central

 **REMINDERS** :

 

 

> \- Bring your own swimsuit
> 
> \- Tokyo Central IDs are a must
> 
> \- There will be free refreshments
> 
> \- Students in graduate studies are not allowed to participate

* * *

 

 

_Ikuya won't believe it._

 

He clutched the flyer tightly and ran to their shared bedroom. For the past two months, Ikuya had treated him with nothing but kindness. Very polite almost distant kindness. It wasn't very Ikuya-like. Once, Makoto asked if there was a problem but Ikuya just waved it off and dismissed the conversation. Makoto figured that he and Ikuya just needed to warm up to each other to ease the awkwardness. Then again, of their past relay team, Makoto had always been the least close to Ikuya. The latter often choosing to talk with Haru or pick fights with Asahi. Makoto viewed this as perfect opportunity to rekindle their friendship and reignite his love for swimming on the way.

He didn't swim at all during freshman year; not seeing the point without Haru there.

 _Haru._ Swimming was nearly synonymous to Haru as far as Makoto was concerned. He honestly didn't see the purpose of swimming without Haru there. His love for both had somewhat blurred into one. With Haru's presence in his life being reduced to an occasional text, he wondered if he could swim again. Maybe this was the answer.

 

"Ikuya, look at this!" He waved the flyer above where the said person was in bed. Ikuya took the flyer from his hand and started reading.

"No way." Ikuya gaped at the piece of paper.

"Yes way!" Makoto eyes widened in anticipation.

 

"I'm not trying out for this" Ikuya let go of the paper and faced the wall on his side of the room. Makoto shocked. He had expected Ikuya to be as excited as he was.

"But why? We can swim together again. Just like old times." Makoto pried. He hoped Ikuya didn't notice the subtle whine in his voice. He really _really_ wanted to try out. He just needed someone to try out with.

"I'm not getting attached so I can't be left alone again." Ikuya's voice had a slight tremble to it. He then put on his headphones and hid behind his bed covers in a curled up lump. Not long after, Makoto noticed the lump's breath slow down. Ikuya had fallen asleep.

 

Shortly after, Makoto heard knocking on their door. He promptly opened the door only to see their RA.

"Kirishima's brother is here." 

"Ikuya is sleeping. I can go talk to his brother. We know each other. He won't mind" Cue the signature Tachibana head tilt and smile. Makoto was on the receiving end of Ikuya's wrath whenever his cat naps were disturbed. It wasn't pretty.

 

"Sure, new kid. But be warned, his brother can be a bit _protective_ and that's putting it lightly"

 

_It can't be that bad. It's only Natsuya-senpai._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Makoto, you don't know what is in store for you.
> 
> Natsuya is not gonna be happy when he sees one of the people who suddenly left the swim team and crushed his brother's will to ever swim in a relay team ever again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please please comment if you can!


	5. Intermission: Natsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuya and Makoto catch up.

Makoto smiled to himself when a familiar figure entered his line of vision. Said figure was scrolling through his phone while seated on one of the lobby couches.

"Natsuya-senpai!" His voice came out louder than he had intended. It startled some people inside the lobby, including Natsuya who almost dropped his phone. Makoto hurriedly went to his senpai in order to save himself from the embarrassment. To Makoto's shock, Natsuya narrowed his eyes at him. He looked as distant as Ikuya was when he first moved in.

"What's wrong, senpai?" he asked. Makoto's face contorted into what could be called his kicked puppy face

"Makoto?... Makoto Tachibana!?" Natsuya eyes widened in disbelief, "You got big."

He gave Makoto a once over and resumed his previous expression. Confused, Makoto tried to lighten up the mood by changing the subject.

"I'm Ikuya's roommate. He can't meet you right now because he's taking a nap." He told Natsuya who he noticed was carrying a large tote bag. Natsuya's expression remained the same. It didn't make sense. What had he done to upset his senpai like this? Was it about Ikuya?

 

"Is something the matter, senpai?" Makoto asked again.

"You know what's wrong." Natsuya replied with an icy tone. Makoto was speechless.

 

"You and Haru left the swim club so suddenly." Natsuya continued. "Did you know how upset Ikuya and Asahi were? My brother especially!"

 

Ikuya's abandonment issues ran deep. With Natsuya, he was lonely because his brother had left for middle school. He had been crushed when Makoto and Haru quit the club on short notice. Well, it was more like Haru left the club and Makoto followed suit.

 

"I thought they were okay with it." Makoto was shocked. "They never said anything."

 

True, Ikuya and Asahi did not express any anger at them. Only a cold shoulder at most. They grew apart due to conflicting club schedules. They never did contact each other after middle school. Looking back, Makoto regretted doing so. If he had known that Ikuya felt this way, he would have reached out. _I really would have._

 

"Ikuya never swam a relay since you two left." Natsuya said quietly, "He focused on breaststroke until high school and slowly started to train his front crawl in high school. He placed well in all of the breaststroke heats he participated in. He even took gold in his senior year at nationals. "

 

"What?," Makoto replied dumbly. How could he not have known? Nagisa never made it past prefecturals because they were all not in top shape by then but Ikuya won it all?

 _He got to nationals and won it all!?_   Makoto was dumbfounded. He moved to take the seat beside Natsuya

 

"The Iwatobi relay team made it to nationals too but we didn't see Ikuya there. Not even in the awarding ceremony!" Makoto exclaimed.

 

"He didn't attend the awarding ceremony because he saw you and your team win the relay. After that, he stopped swimming all together. He was scouted by a lot of universities but declined everything." Natsuya replied with his eyes downcast, "Look, I am not blaming you or anything but Ikuya's abandonment issues grew to a point where he had to undergo therapy. He has gotten lot better but I don't want you causing a relapse."

 

"I understand. I will try not to set him off." Makoto said defeated. He knew how it was to be an older brother. He felt guilty with how he acted earlier. He promised to himself and, silently, to Natsuya that he would help Ikuya find his love for swimming back. _Maybe, we can find it together._

 

"Give him this," said Natsuya as he handed Makoto a large tote bag. "I picked up his clothes from the laundry shop."

 Before he could reply, Natsuya was on his way to the lobby entrance.

 

"I'll take care of him" He said to no one in particular.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I shouldn't feel the need to beg for comments.  
> I am writing this for my own happiness.  
> You don't have to comment anymore, only if you really want to.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
